Terroriser
Brian Michael Hanby (born: ), better known online as Terroriser or TheGamingTerroriser, is an Irish YouTuber who uploads gaming videos and occasionally vlogs. He created his account in 2011. About Brian Michael Hanby is friends with many fellow content creators, such as H2ODelirious, Mini Ladd (formerly), Lui Calibre, VanossGaming and Daithi De Nogla, and many others. He does series on various games''.'' Brian on occasion vlogs, including Snapchat Q&As and regular vlogs. He also streams frequently on YouTube and Twitch rarely. Games and video series Current Series *Minecraft *GMOD Games (Hide and Seek, Prop Hunt, etc) *UNO *Skribbl.io *Golf-It! *Grand Theft Auto 5 *Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 2 Campaign *Playerunknown's Battlegrounds *Gang Beasts *Cuphead *Fortnite *Shotgun Farmers *Call Of Duty: Zombies *Human Fall Flat *Mario Kart 8 *Call Of Duty: Blackout *Stick Fight *Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2 *Terminated Clips *Christmas Gift Openings *VR Games Former discontinued series *The Hidden *Omegle *Good Glee-fing *Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wind (1 video) *Resident Evil 7 *Facebook Q&A *Super Bomberman R *Dead Realm *H1Z1 *Try Not To Laugh (1 video) *CS:GO *Livestream Highlights *Totally Accurate Battlegrounds (1 video) *Cards Against Humanity *Pummel Party *Red Dead Redemption 2 (1 video) *Hand Simulator *Super Smash Bros (1 video) *Terroriser Vlogs *Snapchat Q&A *Various Games *Call Of Duty: World War II and World War II Zombies *Left 4 Dead 2 Soundboard songs - Shave My Balls and Get Pooped On, Trump! Brian owns a soundboard as of early 2019 and has frequently used it to save soundclips of his friends saying funny things or make weird noises. In the video The DAITHI DE NOGLA "SHAVE MY BALLS" GMOD SOUNDBOARD SESSION! (Gmod Prop Hunt Funny Moments), Brian recorded Nogla saying the now famous phrase "Shave My Balls". It was used in 2 following videos as well, taking an enormous amount of fame. Brian explained on Twitch and on Twitter how he was planning on changing the lay-out of several things such as his merch design as well as making a new outro. The new outro - a short jingle of the famous phrase along with some other soundclips - was first used on April 10th, 2019 in the video NOGLA IS STUCK IN THIS GLITCH! (Human Fall Flat Funny Moments). On April 25th, 2019 he tweeted this. The tweet reached 10.000 retweets in a very short amount of time considering the full version was released just a day after the tweet. On April 28th, 2019 - just 2 days after the release - it reached #4 on Best Selling Charts in iTunes. On November 10th, 2019, Brian released a new soundboard song in the video Modern Warfare Game Chat RAGE SONG REMIX: “Get Pooped On, Trump!” (song starts at 6:09). The song is a compilation of quotes that happened in game after someone was killed and very upset about it in Call Of Duty: Black Ops 4's Battle Royale modus Blackout and Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer mode - where the infamous quote and part of the title "Get Pooped On, Dude" comes from originally. It's currently unavailable on streaming services and it's uncertain if Brian will release it or not like he did with "Shave My Balls". Controversy Beef with Mini Ladd In April 2019 during Mini Ladd's 12th Meme Stream, he was given a clip that was submitted by a viewer that was the song "Shave my Balls". While he watched it for a short time, he eventually skipped the video stating that "it's probably copyright" and claimed that he was kicked out of their chats, but shortly after he took back that statement. Later in the stream, he wanted to clear some things up, he said that all the group did was play GMod and Fortnite and talk negatively about other YouTubers, Craig admitted that he didn't like that and broke away from the group. He said that he had "never felt better" and had a more stronger community and that he was pulling in more views and that he was "a lot more happier as a human". During Brian's Minecraft stream on YouTube called Mine-Cracked Out of my Mind! Diamond Hunting :D (Minecraft Livestream #3) he was asked why they don't play with Mini anymore. He also explains how he too outgrew the goup GoodGriefing who he used to play with yet dealt with it in a different manner, instead of badmouth the people he used to play with like Craig did. He also says Craig didn't get kicked out of the chat, but that he left willingly on his own. For full details on it, Brian's explanation starts at 21:46 and ends at 24:05. On August 27th 2019, Craig posted a tweet on his official Twitter and his Instagram account admitting why people think that he hated everyone he used to play with and his mental health struggles. He admitted in the tweet the following reasons. As of November 2019, both of these posts have been deleted. The clash regarding him and Terroriser was in April 2018, during E3 was that Terroriser said nasty things about Craig in-person, and joked about his mental state at the time, presumably after the sudden death of his dog Mochi. He said that Terroriser said to him that he was too "fucked up in the head to take a joke anymore" He admitted that if they wanted to sort things out in the hopes that he would apologise but got no response, he had also tried reaching out while staying at I AM WILDCAT's home asking to fix it with no response either. He claimed that Brian had been making out that he now hated everyone that he used to play with. Craig denied these rumours as false as he had admitted that he had WILDCAT and Fourzer0seven at his home a few weeks ago and had stayed at WILDCAT's home a few months ago. Mainly people assumed that after he stopped collaborating with Evan that the two had fallen out. Craig responded to these long-lasting rumours, he admitted that although he doesn't play with Evan anymore, He mentioned that he is still good friends with Evan and that they they still meet when Craig is in the Los Angeles area. This most likely dispersed the rumours regarding Evan and Craig having a disagreement together. He stated that he is going on tour with BigJigglyPanda like he would, and that he would like to think that he is still friends with everyone. He admitted the only person that he is not friends with is Brian and that he didn't appreciate him saying he went off and ditched everyone. Finally, he admitted that all friends come and go and although him and Brian made some "banger" videos they just sadly drifted apart, he admitted that he still wishes Brian the best of luck in his future and his adventures. Soon after he posted his admissions regarding the situation he was going through, Terroriser responded with the following statement. Brian replied: "And I wish you all the best too Craig, but that “quote” is pure slander. Accusing me of making fun of mental health is just wrong Craig. There’s more information you’ve omitted from this whole thing in order to paint a certain picture in the public’s eye. Kinda low.” Craig followed up his response to Terroriser: “''It was a near quote. Thats the whole reason I stopped the conversation at the 3BD party is because that comment. You know about my mental health struggle and that was a stab in the gut. If you really want to sort this, DM me''." Brian replied for a final time: "That is a nowhere near quote Craig. Your reason for your actions the day before was “my dog just died” and my reply was “Craig, my dad just died but it doesn’t give me an excuse to mistreat others because of my personal issues”, you can’t tweet this out and then ask for DM." Two days later, on August 29th, Terroriser made his statement on the situation and what he had experienced with Craig. Craig and Brian both prefer to keep this private. From the looks of things, it is unlikely that they will play together again. Additionally, the two were nominees for "Content Creator of the Year" for the Esports awards. Though the two didn't see eachother as Brian was too ill to go. Impressions *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Tom Hardy's Bane *Agent Smith *Severus Snape *Asian Guy *Kermit The Frog *Daithi De Nogla *Adolf Hitler Quotes *"If Scott gets the boobis, I'm gonna get pissed. I want the boobis." (Normal voice) *"You have been targeted for terrorisation!" (Arnold voice) *"Come on, come on!" (Arnold voice) *"I think I'm in the fucking wrong movie!" (Arnold voice) *"Did somebody mention a chopper?" (Arnold voice) *"YEARGH! Nein! Nein! My name is Steiner!" (Arnold voice) *"I am the queen of Stiny penis!" (Arnold voice) *"My god Bruce, those are some serious man-titties." (Bane voice) *"I guess that's why we hired Ben Affleck for the new one..." (Bane voice) *"My god, is that Bruce Wayne? My goodness, you are bigger than Gotham itself." (Bane voice) *"There's only room for one muscly person around here, and that's- MY GOD LOOK AT THAT ASS! LOOK AT THAT ASS!" (Bane voice) *"Whatcha gonna do about it, ya little bitch-ass panzie?" (Bane voice) *"COMBO BREAKER!" (Bane voice) *(After being killed) "No, that's not fair, Bane was low on health." (GTA V) *"Mister Anderson, we've been expecting you... (*C4 Explosion*) God damn you mister Anderson, god damn you." (Mr. Smith voice) *"You're a faggot Anderson." (Hagrid voice) *"It's whateva you want it to be baby." (Arnold voice) *"Did somebody mention oral?" (Arnold voice) *"Alright, I'm just gonna do the Terroriser way. I'll be Evan and have Evan carry me to success!" (GMod) Trivia *Brian has done impersonations of Arnold Schwarzenegger, Tom Hardy's Bane, Agent Smith and several other famous movie-characters. *He used to claim that he stole his internet connection from a nearby McDonald's as a joke. *Brian is a former Subway employee. *In an intro to a Golf It video published by BigJigglyPanda, Brian joked about someone editing one of his Wiki pages to say Brian Michael Handjob: Ask and you shall receive. *He is in a relationship with Lanai Gara better known as Ms_Vixen online since 2015. **She uploaded Happy Anniversary! to her YouTube channel on June 17th 2019. *Brian got his working Visa approved and traveled to the US for a short time around July 2019. He travelled back to Ireland for 2 months. He's back in the US, in the process of moving stuff into a house he bought with Lanai and their dogs Sansa and Arya. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: October 16th, 2015 *2 million subscribers: June 9th, 2017 *3 million subscribers: March 18th, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers